


Sweeter than the First Time?

by Realstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realstone/pseuds/Realstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to survive a couple has to start over. And sometimes the last time is almost Sweeter than the very first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than the First Time?

_Her tears, her sweat, her blood. She had brought love to the union and he had brought a longing after the flesh. "Sweat," _Zora Neale Hurston__

 

He touched her, not with his usual urgency, as if her needs did not matter. Tonight his hands moved over her flesh as if he was memorizing every nuance as if every part of her was precious to him. 

She stared up at him, praying that her expression did not echo the surprise she felt. She tried to stop herself from thinking, fighting to stay in the moment. To immerse herself in the feeling of pleasure his fingers were creating. But she couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. Why now? When did he learn that? Where did he learn that? Who did he learn it from? In their 22 years of marriage, his pleasure was often priority. It wasn't intentional on his part, she believed. Just what happens when two unlearned youth learn from each other. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his mouth to her breast, his tongue gently grazing across the hardening nipple. Tears filled her eyes. This was not his usual grab, pull, and twist. Once he'd told her he'd read that women enjoyed pain in the midst of pleasure and she had told him that every woman was different. He'd listened. It was months before old habits resurfaced. The touch of his lips on her other breast brought her back to the now. 

Full of questions her eyes met his and she opened her mouth to ask but his lips covered her in a deep breath stealing embrace and she was caught up in the pleasurable tension building deep in the bottom of her stomach. Her lips part and the kiss deepens, his hands moved lower on her and she reveled in the feeling that they were finally in sync, together.

Hours later Kalla woke with the need to empty her bladder. She exited the bathroom her intention to sleep away the exigent thoughts plaguing her. Instead, she stopped at the foot of the bed watching Wolf sleep, her emotions cycling between doubt, self-loathing, and memories of the pleasure shared between them. How could a few hours of good sex erase years of missed opportunity, she asks herself? 

She shook her head knowing she was being unfair; it had not always been bad. The love between them had produced four beautiful children, a home they both loved, allowed time for each of them to build careers that fulfilled them, and if she was honest, just the touch of his fingers, a kiss on her neck or the way he look at her still filled her with expectation and need. She moved slowly along the contour of the bed until she was standing near his head. The urge to wake him and ask him the questions causing her restlessness pushed at her. 

Instead, Kalla walked out of the room to the kitchen for a bottle of water, then on to her sewing room. From the set of shelves built into a section of wall, she pulled a book and a crochet spread and sat at her favorite piece of furniture. A large wood and glass sculpture formed like a misshapen tree. With a frustrated sigh, she gave up pretending to read and placed the volume down on the smooth surface. In the quiet she ran her fingers across the table top tracing the veins of green and black color that flowed in patterns as chaotic as her feelings, remembering the day she and Wolf had brought it from the craft store. It had been a present from him for the fifteenth wedding anniversary. 

She'd slept in the room next to it that night after he'd been called to the office to complete an emergency report effectively killing their planned night of bliss. Standing she decide she would spend the remainder of the night next to it to clear her head, get her act together. Wrapping the spread around her Kalla curled up in the oversized sofa chair and stared out the window into the darkness. 

As she woke Kalla became aware of a number of things at once. She didn't want to open her eyes. She wasn't ready to greet another day. She'd slept badly more semi-conscious than asleep. She could feel someone watching her. Common sense told her it had to be Wolf but it was possible that it could be someone else. For almost as long as they had been in the house it had served as a stop, shop and visit for family, friends and Wolf's students. Her inner clock was telling her it was long past 7 a.m., and she would be late for work. Her thoughts flirted with calling in for a mental health day. Finally, she sat up waiting for him to speak.

"You only sleep down here when you're worried about something or when you want some distance between us. I thought last night was…" 

The emotional imbalance within her began again. Her chest tightened with disappointment at her body's respond to his voice. To her ear, it was always four octaves lower in the mornings. A deep bass that caused her womb to spasm in a very pleasant way. While all her mind heard was the accusation in his words. She started to speak, but the taste of last night's dinner made her cover her lips with her hand.

"Why do you leave our bed every time we seem to be closer?"

Her eyes narrowed because of the bright light filling the room, not because she was reacting to his questioning of her, she reprimanded herself as she turned her head to look at him. Her glance traveled upward from the shined Oxfords to the sharp crease in his pants to the black on black belt. On to the midnight blue dress shirt under the lightweight blazer. Her eyes refused to go farther. She shifted on the sofa as she pulled the covering closer around her.

"You look good. Faculty meeting?" Kalla asked, from behind her hand.

"No. Jason has scheduled my evaluation for this morning," Wolf answered, as he looked at his watch.

"You can't afford to be late then." Kalla continued her tone cautious.

Wolf stepped closer to the chair, forcing her to look up at him. "When we get home tonight, we're going to work through whatever your. ..the issue is."

"Sure," Kalla said standing, waiting for him to leave the room first.

 

End


End file.
